1 step forward or 2 steps back
by jater4life
Summary: Set season 4. Island time. Possible rescue, or a new threat. Jate, getting closer, new obstacles always arise.
1. Chapter 1

**Season 4. Everyone getting ready to head off back to the beach, Ben looks quite nervous and unimpressed. Karl starts to untie Ben from the tree.**

**Ben: **"What's the point, _**everyone looks at him. **_I'd rather be left here to die, than trek all the way to the beach, just to be killed when we get there." _**Defeat, and sincerity sounds in his voice.**_

_**Jack frozen, looks at the walkie-talkie, Kate sees this and looks concerned. Jack bows his head, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.**_

**Jack: **"Get up!"

**Jack starts to walk towards Ben.**

**Ben: **"What're you going to do Jack, you've already beaten me up, you wanna take another shot while I'm strapped to a tree."

_**His sarcastic tone reappearing.**_

**Jack: **"Rousseau pass me a knife."

_**Ben's face straightens, as does Kate's, Rousseau passes Jack the knife without second thought.**_

**Kate: **"Jack what're you doing."

_**Jack doesn't look at Kate he walks behind the tree and starts to cut at the rope.**_

_**The rope drops. Ben rubs at his hands.**_

**Jack: **"Get up!"

_**Jack walks around in front of Ben. Everyone now looking puzzled, Rousseau slightly annoyed, a big part of her wished he'd killed him.**_

**Kate: **"Jack!"

_**Jack looks around and sees Kate standing there, a little annoyed but concern is evident on her face.**_

_**Jack ignores her and turns around to Ben. Kate's face drops.**_

**Jack: **"You want a shot, _**he holds out his arms **_take it! 'Cos Ben you are coming back to the beach with us, and whatever happens, I promise you, when me and my friends are rescued, you will die!"

_**Ben looks Jack in the eye, Jack doesn't flinch, Ben knew he wasn't lying.**_

**Ben: **"Well then, I'm not going to waste whatever amount of time I have left fighting against you."

_**Jack doesn't look away from Ben, people are talking quietly, Kate just stands there.**_

**Jack: **"Rousseau, tie him back up."

_**Rousseau rolls her eyes. She then grabs some rope and forces Ben to stand up; she begins to tie his hands again.**_

_**Jack turns to look at his friends looking at him.**_

**Jack: **"Look, we're going back to the beach, regardless of what Ben has said; he's just a twisted liar, plus our people are down there, and I am not leaving anyone behind.

_**Jack makes his point, he looks at everyone, he looks down.**_

Take this chance to have a drink; we head back in 5 minutes."

_**Jack turns and walks away, everyone murmurs, some criticize Jack, others are concerned about the sudden change in behaviour, especially Kate, who watches him walk away before she goes to follow him.**_

_**A few minutes later and Jack is standing in a spot a good 20 feet away, down a hill. He bows his head, and lets out a deep and shaky breath. He looks around, he brings his hands up to his face, and his eyes fill up. Everyone was counting on him, everyone at the beach, everyone behind him, and if he had just called the bad guys, it would all be his felt, and he would be to blame for all the future lives that will be lost.**_

_**She sees him standing there, she knew he was worried, she could just tell. She slowly approaches.**_

**Kate: **"Jack?"

_**He turns around surprised by the voice taking him from his thoughts, she suddenly notices his eyes, and quickly places her hand on his cheek.**_

**Kate: **"Hey, it's going to be okay."

**Jack: **"You don't know that Kate, _**he steps away from her touch, she looks slightly hurt by that. **_If anything goes wrong, it's my felt, and you know it _**he holds his hand up, grasping the walkie-talkie **_I made the call Kate, I've put everyone's lives on the line!"

_**Again, Kate walks up to Jack, her eyes welling, she takes hold of Jack's hand, the one that is holding the walkie-talkie. His eyes fall to her hand, then to her eyes. She cups his cheek again.**_

**Kate: **"You have always put everyone's life before your own, the people at the beach will be okay, but if anything does go wrong, no one will blame you, they all chose to stay there. And about what Ben said; everyone of us would've made that call, it was worth the risk for the hope of rescue. We can never be sure of anything Jack. But one thing I am sure of is; I will always have your back, and we won't stop doing our best to protect everyone."

_**Jack smiles, she said **__**we**_ _**will do our best to protect everyone, and that she had his back. Jack looks at her hand on his cheek, so does Kate. Jack looks back at Kate, she smiles softly, she gently strokes his cheek with her thumb. They talk with their eyes telling each other things that only they knew, such as, we'll get through this and I love you. Jack drops his head, he was the first one to break contact, Kate's hand falls, she lets go of Jack's hand. She stands there; she places both her hands on his cheeks and slowly lifts his head to look at her. Slightly surprised, he doesn't move away, he doesn't speak, he looks into her eyes once again.**_

**Kate: **"You're not alone in this. We are in this together, just you and me… everything will be okay, if we just stick together… we can save everyone."

_**Was she talking about possible threat or their relationship and feelings? Jack's breathing has slowed. He licks his bottom lip. Kate moves her head in. Jack's lips come apart slightly, Kate bites her bottom lip. Jack brings his right hand to Kate's waist. There faces inches apart. Their fore heads touching, both of them wanting nothing more than to grab the other, to embrace in a passionate kiss. Yet when they are together, they are on their own time; when every second lasts a minute, every minute lasts an hour, and they want to remember every moment, every detail, and every breath.**_

_**Their lips centimetres away from each other's.**_

**Jack: **"…We best be getting back to the others. They'll be wanting to get back to the beach before dark."

_**Her eyes close, why didn't he just kiss her. She opens her eyes, she smiles sadly at him, she slowly lets her hands drop.**_

**Kate: **"Yeah, we don't want to be walking through the jungle with everyone in the dark. Plus, I think we've had our 5 minutes."

_**She is about to step back, but Jack's hand is still on her waist. She looks back at him.**_

**Jack: **"I won't ever leave you behind. If rescue is coming, at the most, we have until tomorrow to they come, and I'm pretty sure Sawyer will want to see you tonight. _**She looks down, Sawyer, she looks a little pained, how could she forget about him, the guy she's been having sex with the past few nights, just to hide her feelings for the man, the one who is standing in front of her. **_If you know when we get back…let me know tonight, so tomorrow I can have everyone else's back."

_**Jack lets go of her waist and carries on back to the others. What just happened, did he just give her an ultimatum. She wasn't surprised, she had been telling herself to stop messing with both their heads, but how did she really feel, after today; Jack could've been killed, rescue could be coming, she was going to kiss Jack again; the man who earlier had told her that he loved her, and she'd forgotten about Sawyer, what did that say. I guess she would know once she got back to the beach and she saw him.**_

_**Kate stands there, by the time she sets off back to the others, she sees them already approaching. Jack. Her face lights up, smiling from ear to ear, as she sees him laughing, leading everyone again.**_

_**Here he is, he is inches away from her, he walks past her; time slows, he smiles and nods. She nods back, still beaming. Claire and Sun look at Kate, and notice her reaction to seeing Jack; did something happen between the two of them before? They whisper amongst themselves, yet Rose who is walking behind them, can hear them perfectly.**_

_**She is surprised Kate has not overheard them too; actually no she wasn't because she was in her Jack state.**_

**Rose: **"Now come on you two. _**She pushes Claire and Sun along. **_I think cupid has shot enough arrows in that relationship, they don't need you two meddling in it as well."

_**Sun and Claire bite their bottom lips, and carry on walking. Kate turns to look at Claire, she shakes her head, and as she turns back her face drops, and turns to one of pure hatred. There was Ben; Rousseau was pulling him along behind everyone. **_

_**Kate then jogs back to the front near Jack.**_

* * *

**_please review and let me know what you think lauren x_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**It has been 15 minutes and someone starts calling on the radio. **_

**Hurley: **"Jack… Jack are you there?"

_**Jack looks around, he grabs the walkie-talkie.**_

**Jack: **"Hurley, is that you? What's wrong?"

**Hurley:** "Dude, everything's fine, just calling to let you know Locke came back, he said some things and said he needed everyone to go with him. So everyone except me has gone… somewhere."

_**Jack looks around, he sees Kate, and they both share a look.**_

**Jack: **"Hurley, how long ago did they set off?"

**Hurley: **"A few minutes ago, why?"

**Jack: **"'Cos Hurley I want you to go follow them."

**Hurley: **"Why? I said I'd wait for you all to get back."

**Jack: **"Hurley please, Locke's unstable, everyone who has gone with him, their lives could be in danger."

**Hurley:** "What? He seemed fine before."

**Kate: **"Hurley, he's killed Naomi, and had a gun aimed at Jack, we need you to do this."

**Hurley:** "Wow wow, what! Dude you never said."

**Jack: **"I didn't want to panic you, _**he looks at Kate. **_But Hurley we need you to follow them, 'cos me and Kate can't help if we don't know where you all are."

**Hurley: **"Okay… I'm setting of now."

**Jack:** "Good. Keep the walkie-talkie with you, and once you are with them, and you stop, let me know where you are; but discreetly, as I do not want Locke to know we are coming. Okay?"

**Hurley: **"Sure thing, I don't want to give him a reason to point a gun at me either."

**Jack: **"Be careful Hurley, me and Kate will take everyone to the caves, and then we'll come to you."

**Hurley: **"Got it. See you soon."

**Jack: **"Okay everyone, you all heard Hurley me and you all saw Locke before, can we please try and keep the pace steady and quick, we don't want anything to happen to the others."

_**Everyone nods, Kate looks at Jack and talk with their eyes, saying, I cannot believe this is happening, and we will do this. They all set off.**_

* * *

**_Let me know what you think. Lauren x_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry it is only short but hope it will do for now x****

* * *

**

It has taken them about 30 minutes but they are now at the caves. 

**Everyone finding a spot to rest for the time being. **

**Jack approaches Rousseau, Kate looks up to find Jack walking to Danielle and follows him.**

**Jack: **"Rousseau, I was wondering... if you wouldn't mind, could you please stay here and look out for my friends, just until we get back."

_**Rousseau smiles at Jack.**_

**Rousseau: **"Of course."

_**Jack smiles back.**_

**Jack: **"Great and you'll have to keep watch of Ben make sure he doesn't escape."

_**Rousseau nods.**_

**Kate: **"Jack, if we're going to help the others, how can we do that without any weapons?"

_**Jack turns to see Kate and realises that all they have is knifes. This will not be much use to them, knowing that Locke has a gun at least.**_

**Rousseau: **"Kate, do you remember that place where you came and found me, to help you rescue Jack?"

_**Jack looks at Kate, Kate glances at Jack then at Rousseau, her face softens. Remembering how she felt; how lost she felt without Jack around, not knowing if he was alive tore at her heart, she realised again just how much he meant to her, how much she loved him.**_

**Kate: **"…Of course."

**Rousseau: **"In the bushes you will find a hidden bunker, that is where I have been living for the past 2 months, and there I have some weapons that may be of some use to you both."

_**Jack and Kate look at each other. They nod.**_

**Kate: **"Let's go. _**Kate swings her bag over her shoulder and starts to walk off, Jack looks a little shocked, he looks at Kate, then at Rousseau.**_

You coming Jack?"

_**Jack bends down to tie his lace, he looks over at Kate.**_

**Jack: **"Of course, just give me a second."

**Rousseau:** "Jack, there is something in my bunker that I want you to have."

_**Jack looks up slightly confused.**_

**Jack: **"Apart from the guns?"

_**Rousseau nods.**_

**Rousseau:** "Yes. On the floor, under the bed you will find a box, I want you to have this, I am sure you can find some use for it, as I don't deserve it anymore."

**Jack:** "O...kay."

_**Jack is now standing.**_

**Rousseau:** "And remember… the most beautiful of things can stay hidden until they are explored."

_**Jack now looks even more confused, he nods his head slightly and turns and heads off to Kate, who looks at him questioningly as to what he and Rousseau was taking about. Jack laughs a little and shakes his head.  
**_

**Jack: **"Don't ask."

_**Kate laughs a little, she still would of like to have known what was said, but they continue walking, Kate leading the way to Rousseau's spot, and to where they were once caught in a net.

* * *

You know what to do... lauren x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all that has read and took time to review. Russ, seen as you liked the tension so much I added some more in this chapter. It's only short, and sticking with the true lost fashion, I'm going to leave you hanging a little longer evil laugh. May post later tonight or tommorrow. Enjoy...****

* * *

**

The walk to the net was full of awkward silences and secret longing looks; it wasn't until Kate stumbled over some vines on the jungle floor that they came into contact. 

**Jack quickly reaches out for her, he grabs her arm, she is still falling, Jack pulls her back to him, spinning her around in the process, and clutching her close to his chest. She breathes heavily, placing her hands on his chest, she backs away slightly, and she looks up into his eyes.**

**Kate: **"Thanks."

**Jack: **"You've got my back, just right that I have yours. _**He lets go of her wrists, he steps aside looking at her. **_Just, be careful Kate, 'cos I might not always be here to catch you when you fall."

_**She feels her cheeks burning; a little more each time she looks at him, she feels her knees begin to weaken. He smiles; he turns around, and starts to walk on. She finally notices that Jack has set off; she shakes her head, and catches up to him.**_

**Kate: **"So you know where we're going do you, 'cos I might not always be around to find you when you're lost."

_**Jack stands still, frozen, she flashes him one of her Jack grins and walks ahead of him taking lead once more. Jack smiles and follows on, this time the walk to the net more relaxed, full of smiles and unspoken I love you's, they seemed to be getting back to the way things used to be between them. After a further 15 minutes, they finally reach Rousseau's hideout; Jack instantly sees the net and flashes back to the time they were caught in it. He smiles at Kate, she gestures to Jack the bushes where Rousseau appeared.**_

**Kate: **_**she gulps. **_"That's it over there."

_**Jack nods, he starts to make his way over there. He starts pulling at leaves, bending down to have a look from the floor. He stands up again, Kate having joined him, and starts pulling at the leaves. Kate thinks she hears a rustling, she turns to where she thought she heard the noise; and as she turns back around, she notices that Jack has gone; he is nowhere to be seen. Her whole body freezes, her eyes fixed upon the spot she last saw him, where is he? Her mind goes into overdrive, the others, a trap. Did some grab him? Yet she would've heard a scuffle, had she? Her heart pounding, her breathing quickening, she looks around once more, now it was she who felt lost, she's panicking, looking from side to side, up and down, everywhere. Back to the spot where he once was stood, he wasn't back. He fear taking over her. She lets out a desperate shout.**_

**Kate: **"Jaaaaaaaack!"

* * *

I told you it was short, but I hope ou enjoyed it, next lot will be longer and more angsty, or smut, undecided, let me know what you think. Lauren x 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for everyone thats been reading, and those of you that have reveiwed especially Aneesa and Russ. Hope you enjoy the next part, angain it's short, but you won't have to wait long for the next part as it's only a click away.**  
**

* * *

**Hurley was looking around nervously, he couldn't look Locke in the eye, he felt that he had some sort of sixth sense and knew what was going on, so he avoided looking at him. Everyone talking, some asking Locke why he brought all of them here, to the cockpit, all he kept saying was that he wanted to show them something, and that they should just be patient. Sawyer has noticed Hurley playing with his hands, obviously nervous about something. He starts to walk over to him.**

**Sawyer:**"What's the matter Hugo, got a soft spot for our very own Miss Doc, former other of othersville, I can ask…"

**Hurley: "**I gotta go pee."

_**Sawyer looks at him amused, yet interested as to what is up with him, Hurley practically ran off, Sawyer after a minute follows him.**_

_**Hurley whips out the walkie-talkie and starts calling Jack.**_

**Jack:**"Hurley what's wrong, calm down."

**Hurley:**"Dude you gotta hurry, Locke's being all weird saying he wants to show us something, I think he knows man."

**Jack:**"Hurley, just try to relax, there's no way he could know, he isn't psychic."

Hurley rubs his face.

**Sawyer: "**You talking to yourself again Hurley? Or you just practicing your will you go out with me speech."

_**Hurley turns around to see Sawyer smirking, he tries to hide the walkie-talkie behind his back, when suddenly Jack starts talking again.**_

**Jack:**"Hurley are you still there. Hurley?"

**Sawyer:** "Is that Jack?"

_**Hurley nods as Sawyer walks over to him and takes the walkie-talkie.**_

**Jack:**"Hurley!"_**A little more desperate now.**_

**Sawyer:**"How nice of you to include me in your secret plan Doc."

**Jack: **"Sawyer? You weren't there when we…"

**Sawyer: **"Relax Jack, I'm here now, and it must be pretty big as Hurley looks like he has some big arse ants in his pants."

_**Jack lets out a sigh, Hurley had just called him as he was stepping down the ladder he had just found under a trap door; which must lead to Rousseau's hideout. He wanted to go check it out first before Kate suggested.**_

**Jack: **"Just... don't say anything Sawyer, don't tell anyone about this, me and Kate will be there soon."

**Sawyer: **"What, where's Kate?"

**Jack: "**She's fine she's with m…"

_**Jack drops the walkie-talkie suddenly as he hears Kate scream his name, he ran to the ladder and started shouting her name. Unbeknown to him having jammed the walkie-talkie and those on the other end hearing everything that is being said.  
**_

* * *

_**Please review and let me know what you think. Lauren x **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Jack drops the walkie-talkie suddenly as he hears Kate scream his name, he ran to the ladder and started shouting her name._

* * *

**Jack: **"Kate. Kate are you hurt, talk to me." 

**Kate:** "Jack…Jack where are you." _**She asks desperately.**_

**Jack:**"I'm through the trees…"

**Kate:**"I'm coming in."

**Jack:**"Watch out for the…

_**Kate lets out a moan as she falls flat on her face, luckily only one leg having fallen down the hole leading to the ladder. She hits the ground with her fists in frustration.**_

trap door. You okay?"

_**He starts to make his way further up the ladder, but Kate stops him.**_

**Kate:**"I'm fine. You may as well go back Jack 'cos I'm just gonna be coming down anyway."

_**She wipes her face, and then begins to make her way down the ladder**_.

_**Jack having walked into the room, he looks around until he hears Kate's voice.**_

**Kate:**"Thanks for telling me about the great big hole in the middle of the floor."_**She said slightly sarcastic.**_

_**Jack smiles at her.**_

**Jack:**"I was about to tell you but had already fallen down it."

_**Kate lets out a little laugh.**_

**Kate:**"Lucky for you, you didn't have to catch me this time."

**Jack:**"_**I would've done. He thought to himself. **_Okay let's find those weapons and get out of here."

_**Kate smiles sadly; she had tried to start something up again, but it looked as though he was just shutting her down again and trying to get away from her as quick as possible. She nods and they both begin looking.**_

_**The room looked like a little underground bedroom; it had some old wooden chest of drawers, scattered with papers, and on one side an old worn iron bed. Which Kate had now took the liberty of sitting on instead of looking for the guns.**_

**Jack:**"So you just gonna let me do all the hard work." _**He turns and looks at her with a little cheeky smile. Kate smiles.**_

**Kate:**" This room reminds me so much of one of the old army bunkers my Dad used to take me down when I was a kid, the same old thin mattresses, no space to move, it even has the same smell.

_**She laughs a little as Jack smiles at her sweetly, he starts to walk over to her, she looks a little startled and quickly brings her legs up to her chest and moves back against the wall. Then she looks confused as Jack lies on the floor and begins to feel for something under the bed.**_

What're you looking for?"

**Jack:**"Rousseau said there was something under here that she wanted me to have." _**He lets out a moan as he stretches for something.**_

_**Kate straightens and moves forward places her legs down off the bed and leans over looking at the back of Jack's head, yet her eyes started to drift as she saw Jack wriggle and moan, her eyes went straight to his buttock. She suddenly felt flushed as a smile escaped her lips. She started to look away as Jack began to move back out, she averted his gaze, and he smiled as he placed the box on the bed.**_

**Jack:**"Were you checking me out Kate?" _**He said with a hint of sarcasm. Her cheeks begin to redden again as she tries to compose herself.**_

**Kate:**"I wasn't...If I was checking you out Jack, you'd know it." _**She said calmly not trying to sound overwhelmed by him, yet Jack just smiled.**_

**Jack:**"It wasn't really a question Kate, seen as I do know it."

_**She raises her eyebrows, was he glad that she checked him out; he certainly looked it, and wasn't trying to hide the fact that he liked it; she broke his gaze as it began to get tenderer. Her eyes fell upon the box he had placed on the bed. She felt a tingling run down her spine as he sat next to her, but with a little distance in between them. **_

**She chose to open the box and couldn't help but let a laugh escape as she saw what was in the box.**

* * *

**Cut to Sawyer and Hurley 5 minutes earlier. Just having heard Jack shouting Kate's name Sawyer's face straightens, some sense of regret and concern showing. Hurley looks at him concern showing on his face too.**

**Hurley:** "She'll be okay."

**Sawyer:**"I aint worried about her."

_**Hurley looks away, suddenly turning back when he hears Kate's voice, he smiles.**_

**Hurley:**"See."

_**He pats Sawyer on the shoulder, as he is listening intently to what is going on, he looks quite disappointed as he hears what appear to be Jack and Kate flirting. Hurley turns away as he smiles hearing his friends back to the way they used to be. He looks back at Sawyer who is still holding the radio, and as he hears Jack ask Kate if she was just checking him out and her reaction to it he hands the walkie-talkie to Hurley.**_

**Sawyer:**"I've heard enough sweet talking, be my guest; you never know you might here something that you could use with Juliet."

_**With that, Sawyer walks off. Hurley raises his eyebrows as he looks back to the walkie-talkie not knowing whether to interrupt them or not.**_

* * *

_**What did you think. Again still not giving all the answers, he he hope you liked it please review. Lauren x **_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for your reviews I hope I don't dissapoint you with this new chapter, I kept it Jatey_ -). anyway on with the story enjoy..._

* * *

_

She chose to open the box and could not help but let a laugh escape as she saw what was in the box.

* * *

**Kate: **"I think Rousseau has a crush on you Jack."

**Jack: **"Why, would it bother you if she had?

_**They both fall silent Kate averting his gaze, Jack tries to lighten the mood again feeling a little guilty.**_

Or maybe she knew I found it hard to resist a woman in a tutu."

_**Kate laughs a little again, Jack smiles. Kate looks at him now.**_

**Kate: **"You know, I always thought there had to be something odd with you, now I know."

_**They both laugh again.**_

**Jack: **"Watch it. Or maybe she knew that I liked music."

**Kate: **"Yeah, I never knew you could play the piano. You're amazing."

_**Silence fills the room once more, as they softly smile at one another, Jack looks down.**_

**Jack: **"Well you never asked, and the subject never really came up did it; with all the trekking, polar bears and crazy black smoke that grabs people. The two of us never really had time to talk about other things."

_**They both smile compassionately.**_

**Kate: **"Yeah. All things aside… why would she want you to have her musical box?"

**Jack: **"Don't ask me _**Kate looks at Jack**_. I haven't a clue"

**Kate: **"Wait, what did Rousseau say to you."

**Jack: **"What?"

**Kate: **"Earlier when you were tying your lace Jack, what else did Rousseau say to you?"

**Jack: **"Erm… I can't remem… wait she said… even the most beautiful of things can stay hidden unless they are explored."

_**Kate looks at him strangely.**_

**Kate: **"What does that mean?"

_**Jack picks up the musical box, and shuts the lid, he starts turning it over looking at it. He starts tapping the wood.**_

**Jack: **"I'm not sure."

_**He carries on tapping on the lid, his face full of concentration; he lowers his head to bring the box closer to his ear.**_

**Kate: **"What're you…" _**Jack placing his finger on his lips silences Kate.**_

_**He sits up placing the box on his knee, he turns it over so that it is upside down, and the lid is facing the floor. He holds the sides of the box, and lifts it up into the air. Kate surprised grabs his arm.**_

**Kate: **"Jack, what're doing?"

**Jack: **"Kate, _**he turns the box over again and knocks on the lid. **_you here that._**Kate's confused look tells Jack to explain further. **_That means it's hollow, and if you look at the rims you can see that it used to open up from the lid too, like a secret compartment. _**He turns the box over again ready to throw it on to the floor.**_

**Kate: **"I hope you're right, and what ever Rousseau wants you to have is inside there, otherwise you're gonna have some crazy French chick on your back."

**Jack: **"Good job you got my back then isn't it."

_**He smiles Kate blushes slightly, and is staring lovingly at Jack, but is brought back from her thoughts as she hears a load crack, and music jittering. She stares at the broken musical box on the floor and the now kneeling Jack examining the damage.

* * *

**_

Did you like it? Let me know. I will post soon maybe tonight I'm in a jatey mood lol. Lauren x


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, thanks for your reviews. I'm sorry it's a little later than what I said but I've been swamped with college work. So finally got a break and here's a little somethin to keep you going lol. I'm finally giving you some answers but not all, and giving you more questions unaswered lol, well anyway here it is, enjoy...****

* * *

**

Jack pries the lid open, and is shocked to see its contents. 

**Kate: **"What, what is it Jack?"

_**Jack simply places the box on the bed and turns it round to face Kate. Kate's face goes to one of shock. Inside the box was a Platinum 1.22 CT Diamond, and 2 simple golden wedding bands, with an aged piece of paper stuck on the inside of the lid saying 'will you marry me.' Not knowing what else to do she lets out a nervous laugh. ****Jack gives her an awkward smile.**_

**Kate: **"I knew she had a thing for you."

_**He starts to get up not able to look at her.**_

**Jack: **"I don't think they're meant for me and her."

_**He walks towards the chest of drawers and starts shifting through pieces of papers, and looking through drawers, anything to avoid looking at Kate.**_

**Kate: **"If not her and you then who…oh…

_**She smiles slightly, then looks a little annoyed as she can tell Jack is basically avoiding her.**_

_**Kate looks at the rings then back at Jack.**_

So you not gonna ask me?"

_**She gulps,what's he going to say, how stupid am I of course he's gonna say no, well you never know, damn it Kate shut up he's looking at you.**_

**Jack: **"I think we should better find those guns, Hurley will be expecting us."

_**He turns back around, Kate finally not backing down stands up, Jack can sense she has but does not move except for the shivers that he can feel running down his spine, as she gets closer to him.**_

**Kate: **"Why are you avoiding all my answers? Will you look at me Jack!"

_**He turns around slightly annoyed, who was she to start wanting answers now, when all he has ever wanted off her was her to be straight with him, and she couldn't even do that.**_

**Jack: **"I'm not asking you anything Kate, since I'm still waiting for a reply from what I said to you the other day, who knows how long I'd have to wait around for an answer to that type of question."

_**He shakes his head, hurt, her eyes welling she can't speak, she wants to, wants to explain everything, but her words won't come out. He turns around but she instantly grabs his arm forcing him to turn around. Now she has found her words.**_

**Kate: **"Don't you turn your back on me!"

**Jack: **"I can't do this Kate. Let's just get the guns and get…"

**Kate: **_**Gripping both his arms so that he is still facing her. **_**"**You don't get to say you can't do this! You were the one who said that_** her voice softens, as does her grip on him. **_you loved me, don't walk away before you've heard how I feel."

_**Jack's shocked, a tear escapes her eye, she places her hands on his chest, he holds her waist.**_

**Jack: **"…How…how do you feel?" _**she smiles.**_

**Kate: **"I think you know. If you were asking before my answer would've been…"

_**Suddenly they here a load roar, dirt starts falling from the roof, Jack instinctively grabs Kate and turns her around holding her protectively.**_

**_Panicked they look around, dirt covering them; Jack guides them towards the bed._**

**Jack: **"Sit on here, pull your knees up, and cover your head."

_**They are both sat on the bed.**_

**Kate: **"Jack I…"

**Jack: **"I'll be right here Kate."

_**He takes her hand in his they smile at one another.**_

_**He places his other hand on the back of her head; she takes the hint and lowers her head to her knees. He then lowers his hand and places it on her back, where it stays until the noise and the dirt falling stops.**_

_**Jack removes his hand from her back, he lifts his head.**_

**Jack:** "I think it's gone."

_**He looks at Kate her head is still covered, her knees still up. Jack looks at her a little worried.**_

_**He can hear Kate humming. Jack looks at her concerned.**_

**Jack: **"Kate? It's gone."

_**He now sees her rocking back and forth slightly, and still humming. Was she reliving some kind of past traumatic experience? He didn't know what to do, wasn't you supposed to let them play it out, until they came back to their normal self's. But he couldn't do that, this was Kate, he had to help her, but how?

* * *

**_

There you have it, let me know what you thought, I will try and post soon. Lauren x


	9. Chapter 9

Hey thanks for your reviews, and thanks for being patient. I'm sorry took abit longer than I wanted too to update, but I now have the next 4-8 chapters planned out, and hopefully they should be up soon. I just have to type them up lol. Well let me know what you think, and if I should continue with this. Enjoy..._  
_

* * *

_He now sees her rocking back and forth slightly, and still humming. Was she reliving some kind of past traumatic experience? He did not know, wasn't you supposed to let them play it out, until they come back to their normal self's. But he couldn't do that, this was Kate, he had to help her, but how?_

* * *

**He turns on the bed, placing his knees either side of Kate's legs.**

**Jack:**"Kate?"_**He tried to sound strong.**_

_**She hasn't lifted her head; he places his left hand on the side of her face. He places some of her hair behind her right ear. He leans forward and whispers into her ear.**_

**Jack:**"Kate its Jack. I want you to listen to what I'm saying … I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you I promise. _**As he's been speaking her, rocking has slowed. **_I need you to relax, focus on my voice. You're strong Kate whatever this is you can beat it. I'm going to count to five, and as I'm doing this, I want you to think of something happy ok…_** (god I hope this works)**_1.2.3.4…"

**Kate:**"5."

**Jack:**"Kate?"

_**He lifts her chin up, he looks into her eyes, and he sees confusion but some joy.**_

**Kate:**"Maybe we should find those guns and get out of here."

_**Jack nods his head and starts to get up.**_

**Jack:**" I think I saw something in the top draw earlier."

_**He gets up and looks around he feels a little awkward, Kate can sense this she stands up too. He reaches the chest of draws and starts looking, he opens the top draw and below some paper, there was a **__**MAC 50 French pistol. Jack grabs it and checks it out. It was fully loaded, he hands it to Kate who is now standing a few inches from him.**_

**Kate:**"You sure it's gonna fire."

_**Trying to lighten the mood again.**_

**Jack:**" It' better than going out there empty handed."

**Kate:**" Yeah… You found another one?"

_**Jack quickly glances at Kate.**_

**Jack:**" If you want to head out I understand that, I'll just be a minute."

_**Kate looks at him strangely.**_

**Kate:**"I'm fine, if you're just gonna be a minute I'll wait."

_**He lets out a sigh, which Kate hears perfectly. She shakes her head. She puts the gun in the back of her jeans.**_

**Jack:**"I found one."

_**He takes another **__**MAC 50 from the chest of draws.**_

_**As he gets up, he sees Kate's beginning to head out.**_

**Jack:**"Kate."

_**She turns around.**_

**Kate:**"If you want to do one last check that's fine, I'll wait for you up top."

_**Jack doesn't argue, he looks down Kate turns round, she thought eh might've told her not to that it wasn't safe, and he's come with her. However, he didn't, so she turns and starts to climb the ladder.**_

_**As he hears her climbing the ladder he looks up, he places the gun in the back of his jeans, and starts to head out himself. He takes one last look around, he then notices the walkie-talkie on the floor.**_

**Jack:**"Shit."

_**He grabs it and puts it in his jeans not wanting to speak into it in case Hurley had gone back to the others.**_

**Kate:**"You ready?"

_**She asks as Jack appears from the ladder.**_

_**Music is playing as the camera pans back down the ladder. It turns to the bed. The musical box, the music can still be heard playing softly, the odd jitter. It then zooms in to the box, the lid, the rings, the rings are gone.**_

**Jack:**"Yeah."

_**They both head out through the bushes and begin making there way to the cockpit.**_

* * *

_**Please review, and tell me what you thought, good or bad. Lauren x **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone remmeber me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages, I jsut haven't had much luck, was ill for a whole week 2 weeks ago, then when I went back to college was swamped with a load of work. Anyway I'm back, and if your still interested in the fic here's the new chapter, and there's more to come! And it will be soon, regrding my reviews so please review, and tell me what you think, and thanks for all of you that have reviewed, your all ace. Enjoy :-)****

* * *

**

Jack and Kate are walking silently towards the cockpit, whilst exchanging some heartfelt and quick glances. 

**Suddenly they hear the walkie-talkie going, its…Desmond.**

**Desmond: **"Jack are you there brother?"

_**Jack looks at Kate strangely; as he takes the walkie-talkie out of his jeans and starts to speak into it.**_

**Jack: **"Desmond is that you?"

**Desmond: "**Yeah, I'm sorry its not good news."

**Jack: "**What? What are you talking about, is everyone okay?"

**Desmond: "**Everyone at the cockpit are fine… it's Charlie."

**Jack: "**What about Charlie?"

_**He knew what he was going to say but he didn't want to admit it, Kate knew too her eyes already filling up, Jack's were now doing the same as he heard the next words that came out of the walkie-talkie from Desmond.**_

**Desmond: "**He didn't make it brother… he sacrificed his life so you could make that call; he was a hero."

**Jack: "**You. Err… _**Jack was finding it hard to speak** _Who else knows?"

**Desmond: "**Everyone here, I followed the other's tracks from the beach and found them here, Hurley was too… they… we're all upset brother."

**Jack:** "Does Claire know?"

**Desmond: **_**He hesitates**_**"**No… I… I couldn't find her, we need to tell her. I should… where is she?"

**Jack: **_**He shakes his head** _**"**I'll tell her… everyone else is at the caves; it'll be quicker for me and Kate to get there."

**Desmond: "**Are you sure… I mean I was the one that was with Charlie, I think I should tell her… I need to tell her I'm sorry… I couldn't save him…

**Jack: "**Not everyone can be saved Desmond, I'm sure you did everything you could… Charlie knew what he was risking going there…"

**Desmond:** "I still…"

**Jack:** "…"

_**Jack drops the walkie-talkie a little, which causes Kate to walk towards him and place a hand on his cheek, he looks at her, her tears fall. She takes the walkie-talkie from his hands, she wipes her tears.**_

**Kate:** "Desmond, its Kate. Me and and Jack will tell Claire, we're about 5 minutes from the caves, you're what 15? Even if you ran, you still wouldn't get there before us. Claire needs to know now! You can't wait around just so you can… _**her voice softens as she looks at Jack**_ Whoever, tells her won't matter, the fact is that she's just lost the man she loved… All she's gonna hear is that she's never gonna see him again…"

_**Another tear escapes her eye, only one, as she's trying her best to be strong not only for herself, but Jack, Claire and everyone else.**_

**Desmond: **"Okay… I… go. That will take a little while, but try to be... John's looking a little agitated, and he keeps saying he has something he wants us to see, I think you'll definitely want to be here for when he's ready to show us whatever it is."

**Kate:** "Right, thanks Desmond."

_**She puts the walkie-talkie down without even waiting for a reply she puts her hand back up to Jack's face, he looks into her eyes they both smile softly.**_

__

You gonna be okay?"  
**  
Jack: **_**Nods**_ "Yeah, you?" 

_**She nods too, her hand still on his cheek they both look at it, she blushes and drops it, she looks at the floor.**_

**Kate: **"We should probably be heading back to the caves now…"

_**Jack now finding the floor interesting too as he drops his head and avoids her stare, the sexual tension between the two rising again as the urge to grab the other returns, but neither of them daring to act upon it. Without lifting his head, he nods and turns on the spot.**_

**Jack: **"Yeah".

_**She turns too and they both silently start making their way back towards the caves.**_

* * *

**_Sorry if it was a little short, I will try and add more to the next chapter, well there will be more people in the convo's... Back at the caves, how will Claire react? How will Jack and Kate be with on another? And what will come of those rings that our Jack presumably_****_ has? _****_You know what to do, hot that button. Lauren x_**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey thanks Russ and Aneesa, an those of you who have read, was going to wait for more reviews, but what the heck lol in a Jatey mood. Enjoy this little piece much more coming :-).**  
**

* * *

**Kate and Jack have been walking for 5 minutes now, Jack stops and Kate looks at him a little strangely at first, then realises that they have reached the caves.**

**Jack:**"The caves are just through those bushes."

_**Kate walks a little closer to him.**_

**Kate:**"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I can tell her if you want?"

_**Jack smiles a little sad smile.**_

**Jack:**"Yeah, but I'll tell her, I'll... I just feel that I should tell her."

**Kate:** "Okay. Lead the way."

_**Jack nods and starts to walk through the bushes. They emerge through to the caves a moment later, they can see everyone, and Jack suddenly feels everyone's eyes upon him. He sees Claire sat with Sun and Rose smiling. People have stood up and pointing to Kate and Jack, Jack's eyes filling a little. Claire looks up and sees Jack, she stands up, he has not taken his eyes off her. She hands Aaron to Sun and walks towards him.**_

**Claire:**"Jack, what's going on?" _**She asks unsurely.**_

_**He walks closer towards her and reaches out for her hand; she looks puzzled, and then realizes what he could be about to say and steps back shaking her head.**_

**Claire:**"No. No! Don't you dare tell me…"

**Jack:**"I'm sorry."

_**She stands still silent tears escape her eyes. Jack walks forward and pulls her into a hug, she slowly responds and embraces him back.**_

**Claire:**"Tell me that he made it, and that he's coming back to me, tell me that Jack, tell me that."

_**Everyone hearing what both Jack and Claire have said is in tears. Kate is still stood on the edge of the caves, watching on her tears falling too.**_

**Jack:**"I wish I could tell you all those things, but it would be a lie, I'm so sorry Claire. I, all I know, is that he didn't come back with Desmond."

_**Claire pulls out of his embrace and looks at him.**_

**Claire:**"Desmond's back? Then maybe, how do you know he isn't alive?"

_**Jack looks at her with sorrow.**_

**Jack: "**I'm sorry Claire, but Charlie he… he's dead."

**Claire:**"He… he can't be… he promised…"

**Jack: "…"** (He struggles to find the words to comfort her.)

_**Kate has now joined them, her tears wiped away, she touches Jack arm as she passes him, they share a little look, as Kate walks towards Claire and she pulls her into a hug.**_

**Kate:**" I'm sorry Claire but he isn't coming back, I know that sorry doesn't mean a lot to you right now, I can only imagine the pain you're going through, and I… I want you to know that I am here for you; we are all here for you. If there's anything I can do, just let me know."

_**Claire leans back. She looks into Kate's eyes, her eyes displaying some kind of determination, the sorrow still present.**_

**Claire:**"There is something you can do."

_**Claire has now stood up, Kate is doing the same.**_

**Kate:**"What?"

**Claire:**"You can take me to Desmond."

* * *

... Well review please, a little sort, sorry but will prob post 2moz keep the faith. Lauren x 


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your reviews, Aneesa and Russ. Some on people I know your're reading just one small click and a little message to let me know what you think, pwease :-). Anyway this on is a little bit longer than the others, doesn't mean to say I won't post soon, I will maybe tomorrow. enjoy...****

* * *

Claire: **"There is something you can do."

_**Claire has now stood up, Kate is doing the same.**_

**Kate: **"What?"

**Claire: **"You can take me to Desmond."

* * *

**Kate: "**Excuse me?"

**Claire: **" I may have had a baby but I'm not incompetent, I'm just as capable of trekking in the jungle;(she looks at Kate then behind her to Jack, by the look in her eyes she isn't backing down.) I'm going either way; you coming with me will make me getting there a whole lot quicker."

_**Kate looks behind her to Jack for some kind of confirmation, he raises his eyebrows, Kate looks a little confused. He begins to speak.**_

**Jack: **"If you're coming you better pack some things, and water."

_**Claire looks a little shocked she did not expect jack to agree at least not right away.**_

**Claire: **"What?"

_**Kate too surprised now raises her eyebrows at him.**_

**Jack: **"If you're coming with us to see Desmond, you're gonna have to pack a little food, some water…"

**Claire: **"…Yeah, yeah of course, I'll go do it now."

_**Claire walks off and Kate turns to Jack and walks towards him.**_

**Kate: **"What was that about Jack?"

**Jack: **"What, she wants to see Desmond; I don't see the harm in it."

_**Kate frowns a little, and shakes her head, Jack now frowns a little too confused by Kate's reaction, did she not think he heard what she had just said to Claire.**_

**Kate: "_(Whispers) _**All those times I wanted to come with you and you said no, and she asks and you say yes straightaway…"

_**Jack interrupts speaking in a hushed tone but firmly.**_

**Jack: **"That was different Kate; we're not running towards a bunch of others with guns… I did what… we're going to see Desmond_** (he looks passed Kate he can see Claire walking towards them. He says the next part quieter and a little quickly; Kate can just about hear him.)**_ if hearing from Desmond that Charlie is dead will help her start to come to terms with his death, then that's how I wanna help her."

_**Kate looks down a moment a little embarrassed for some reason.**_

**Jack: **"Claire you all set… great… I'm just gonna fill up my water, you can wait here with Kate if you want I won't be too long."

_**Claire nods.**_

**Jack: **"Kate?_** (she's taken by surprise, she nods then looks at him, he was smiling.) **_I was just gonna ask you how you was for water, I can top your's up for you if you want?**_ (she felt her cheeks burn red, why was she blushing, she can't speak he's still smiling at her so she just shakes her head, he laughs a little.)_**Okay."

_**He turns, their gaze is broken, and she lets out a little sigh to which Claire hears a small smile appearing on her face. He is still there, not that far, she could say yes; say she would… he's gone.**_

_**Meanwhile Jack is walking past the others he sees Rousseau and walks up to her he gently grabs her by the wrist and takes her with him whilst he fill his bottles up.**_

_**Luckily, Rousseau was sitting alone, and he didn't cause a scene, she was sitting at the back watching Alex and Karl with a big smile on her face.**_

**Rousseau: **"Jack?"

_**He lets go of her wrist and looks at her a little angrily. He's placed something in her hand; she opens it and smiles a little.**_

**Jack: **"What's the meaning of this?"

_**Rousseau smiles.**_

**Rousseau: **"I'm guessing you didn't ask her."

**Jack: **"Of course I didn't ask her, why do you want me too?"

**Rousseau: **"I don't want you to ask anybody, it's up to you Jack, I've given those rings to you now, they are yours; do with them what you wish."

**Jack: **"I don't understand, Rousseau these are your wedding rings… you can't just give them away."

**Rousseau: **"Answer me this, and if your answer isn't the same as mine I'll keep them. When I asked you did you ask her, how did you know who I was talking about?"

_**Jack looks down.**_

**Rousseau: **"There's reason behind that Jack, (she hands him the rings back, he looks up.) don't waste whatever time you and Kate have left together."

_**Jack bends down and fills his bottles up he stands up and looks at Rousseau, he simply nods, she repeats the gesture. He walks back to join Kate and Claire.**_

_**Kate sees him coming, she smiles, she shouts over to him.**_

**Kate: **"What took you so long, couldn't decide what brand to get?"

_**He smiles and walks up to them but carries on past them looking back he smiles.**_

**Jack: **"Yeah, I couldn't choose so I got them all. (Kate lets out a little laugh, Jack smiles.) I spoke to Rousseau, just double-checking she was okay with everything here, all's good._** (They both smile, he turns around.) **_Come on the others will be waiting."

_**Kate and Claire smile at each other and follow Jack, Kate behind him, Claire behind her. The camera pans to Claire her face displaying some kind of anger. Just what was her motive for wanting to see Desmond?

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, and please review its just nice toknow what people think. Lauren x**_


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing, some new people, great keep on reviewing. Been abit busy with college but finish tomorrow for xmas, so lots of jate updates, hopefully :-). so here's the next part enjoy...

* * *

_**They have been walking for about 15 minutes on silence, every now and then Jack asking if they were alright and got a yes or fine. He suddenly comes to a stop, Kate nearly crashes into him, and he turns around whispering now.**_

**Jack:**"We're here."

**Claire:**"Already? And why are we whispering._** Herself whispering too.**_"

_**Jack nods.**_

**Jack:**"Yeah, the cockpits not too far from the caves, and I don't want Locke to know we're here yet, if he doesn't already know we're coming."

**Kate:**"What are you planning Jack?"

_**Jack turns to look at her.**_

**Jack:**"I just think it best if we just make sure everyone's okay first, that Locke doesn't have a weapon."

**Claire:**"I can see them.

_**Both Kate and Jack turn to see Claire behind a tree peeking through to see the others.**_

_**Jack starts to walk towards her but as he is doing this, she bursts into a run her eyes fixed upon something or someone beyond the trees.**_

**Jack:**"_**Quietly but as load as he can **_Claire come back! Wait, Claire…"

_**Kate grabs hold of his arm and pulls him back, he looks at her a little annoyed.**_

**Kate: "**There's nothing you can do, she came here for a reason too Jack."

**Jack:**"I can't let her go on alone, she could get hurt, she has a son to take care of!"

**Kate:**"If you felt that way why did you let her come in the first place, and don't say you already told me 'cos obviously that wasn't the truth." _**She said a little angrily.**_

_**Jack looks at her a little hurt.**_

**Jack:**"That was the truth! Since when has being cautious a crime."

_**Kate looks at him apologetically. He shakes his head at her he starts to walk away, but she grabs his arm again.**_

* * *

**Cut to a short moment ago Claire running through the bushes…**

**Claire:**"Desmond! Desmond!"

_**Everyone turns and sees Claire running towards Desmond, she approaches him and starts hitting him in the chest.**_

**Desmond:**"You liar! You said you would protect. You said you saved him, so why couldn't you do it again!"

_**Hurley instead of approaching Claire has took a step back, tears in his eyes.**_

_**Sayid takes it upon himself to slowly pull her of Desmond, because he was not retaliating, he was just letting her hit him.**_

**Sayid:** "Come on Claire, this won't do anyone any good."

**Claire:**"And what would you know!"

_**She turns, and sees Sayid, she suddenly regrets what she had said, she realizes how she is behaving, her eyes telling him she's sorry, but just as she is about to speak she is interrupted by a voice speaking loudly.**_

**Locke:**"Claire, by any chance did you come here with Jack?"

_**Claire freezes, she turns and sees Locke, she looks at him, she couldn't speak, this was the man she once trusted with her life, yet now she was scared that he would take it. A smile plays at his lips. She sees the gun in his hand she looks terrified, she turns to Sayid confused, why were they letting him stand there with a gun, waiting for Jack. Suddenly she is brought out of her thoughts by Locke speaking again.**_

**Locke:**"Just what I thought, he could never resist being the hero."

_**She's about to deny that she was with him, that she came here alone but she knew it was no use he knew, she just suddenly felt so scared for Jack, why?**_

**Locke:**"Jack! Jack I know you are here. You know how much I like games Jack, but now isn't time for playing."

**_He waits… waiting for him to come out. He doesn't, he looks around a moment a small smile on Juliet's face, he turns back looking at the bushes, he would come out, he knew Jack, and he knew that he couldn't stand back while he knew what could happen to his friends, he had to be the saviour and that was his downfall._**

* * *

**_Thanks for reading will update soon, let me know what you think. Lauren x _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**hey thanks all. here's a little short piece to keep you goin will post more tomorrow, now i've finished for xmas holidays lol. Enjoy...

* * *

**_

They lock eyes and stare at each other for a few minutes when suddenly they hear a noise, they break their gaze, and realize its some one shouting Jack. 

_**They both here everything Locke was saying to Jack.**_

_**Jack looks at Kate and starts to back away, sadness evident in his eyes but anger too.**_

_**She grabs a hold of his arm again.**_

**Kate: **"Where are you going?" _**She says in a panicked tone.**_

**Jack: **"I'm going out there."

**Kate: **"Are you crazy, do you not remember what Locke did to you the last time he was with us!"

_**Jack looks at her pained, he wished that he could just stay there with her but he couldn't he had to go face Locke, he could not hide or run away.**_

**Kate: **"No? Well let me remind you, he had a gun aimed at you! A gun Jack. He could've killed you." _**She says the last part softly.**_

_**Jack senses that she's scared for him, he places his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her a little bit.**_

**Jack: **"Kate. You know that I have to go out there, I… I can't runaway."

**Kate: **"I'm not asking you to Jack, I'm just saying don't go out there, not yet, he might… he might do what he did last time."

**Jack: **"If he wanted to kill me Kate he would've done there and then, and he didn't."

**Kate: **"And that's supposed to reassure me… you said it yourself Jack, Locke, he's unstable, he might've changed his mind. Please… Jack, don't go out there."

_**Jack looks at her a little surprised, he smiles slightly, he bring his right hand to cup her cheek, she moves into his touch.**_

**Jack: **"I gotta do this Kate."

_**She nods, she wraps her arms around him, and he holds her back. She rests her head on his shoulder, she grips his t-shirt, he just holds her tightly letting her now that he'd stay with her if he could, and that he loved her.**_

**Kate: **"I know, I… I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

_**She wanted to tell him she loved him. She had to tell him something, and she didn't want to tell him she loved him right this moment, just in case he thought she was saying it because she thought he was a dead man. He pulls her back a little, he lifts her chin up, and she looks away.**_

**Jack: "**Kate looks at me. _**She slowly looks at him. He cups her face again. She leans forward a little. **_I'm not gonna leave you, I won't ever leave you."

_**He bends his head down towards hers; he sees a little smile tugging at her lips. She tilts her head, he pulls her closer, and she places her hands on his chest. Their centimetres apart… their lips finally collide, softly but passionately. His hand travels up her back, to her hair. She feels like she is having an outer-body experience. If she couldn't say she loved him, she'd defiantly tell him through this kiss. She closes her eyes taking in this new wonderful sensation. She grips his t-shirt. She opens her eyes alarmed, she suddenly feels cold, a tear escapes her eyes, and her feet burst into a run. He had gone she was standing there alone. She knew where he had gone; he had gone on without her.**_

_**A little moment later and she is bursting through the trees. She comes to a halt…

* * *

**_Let me know what you think, and the last chapter too. Hope your liking this fic. okay so just press that button lol. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hi, sorry for the lteness of the update, been bu what with xmas and all. Hope you all had a great one. Thanks to all that have read and reviewed, I'm sorry this is a little short but I'm babysitting in an hour so wanted to update this today. So without further delay her it is, enjoy.

_Disclaimer: As said before I do not own Lost or any other charachter mentioned. They belong to those who created them and own them etc. **

* * *

** _

**Locke looks a little shocked, he knew Jack, he did and he would come out, if not for these people but for his own curiosity at what it is, he wants to show him. He starts shouting again.**

**Locke: **"Jaaack. Come on I know you, you need to know what it is I have to show you…"

_**A smile comes to his face as he sees Jack bursting through the trees.**_

**Jack: **"Hello Locke. Sorry to keep you waiting."

_**Locke is still smiling as Jack walks towards him, his friends shocked at his coolness. He stops about 15 feet from him. Locke pulls the gun on him again.**_

**Locke: **"I can't take any chances that you might leave Jack."

_**Suddenly everyone who has a gun pulls one out, Claire thinking why if they had guns did they wait until now. Jack looks around a little panicked.**_

**Jack: **"Put the guns down, Sayid… Sawyer. Please just… _**He turns to Locke. **__We _can sort this out."

"Jaaack!"

_**Jack turns to the sound of Kate's voice he sees her burst through the trees, she freezes upon seeing Locke with the gun on Jack. Jack's about to step forward, when he hears a gun cock. He turns halfway so that he could still see Kate and Locke once he turned his head either side. The down side being he was facing Sawyer.**_

_**Worry evident in his voice.**_

**Jack: **"Kate, stay back, don't move."

_**He turns his face to face Locke.**_

**Jack: **"Is the gun _really_ necessary Locke, or do you just like the way you look holding it."

_**Sawyer smirks a little, he was a little impressed with Jack. Although he probably would have come up with something better**_. _**No, he would have.**_

**Sawyer: **"The man's right Blofeld, this look doesn't suit you… I think you should stick to holding the cat."

_**Jack faces him, Sawyer smirks grows bigger, his smirk vanishes, he looks shocked. Jack suddenly feels two hands on his waist. **_

**Jack: **"Kate, what're doing?"

_**He tilts his head, if he looked at her he would not have the courage to do what he needed to do. Yet she whispers in his ears, and he could have collapsed if it were not for her hands on his waist, holding onto him for dear life.**_

**Kate: **"You said you'd never leave me… and you leave during a kiss. How could you."

_**Him whispering too.**_

**Jack: **"I was trying to protect you_**…he speaks a little quicker as he knows she was gonna interrupt him, and as much as it pained him he didn't have the time. **_I left you with a kiss 'cos I didn't want your last thoughts of me being this."

_**Tears sting his eyes. Suddenly she feels herself flying. She opens her eyes. Alarmed, Jack had turned her to him and had pushed her away, she was now flying into the arms of another man, none other than Sawyer. Tears streaming down her face, he had turned away, and he was now fully facing Locke and had taken two steps towards him. Sawyer was holding onto her tightly. She did not know what to do. **_

* * *

There it is please review, much appreciated. Lauren x


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey I'm really sorry this is so short, hope you won't be dissappointed though. I will update quite soon hopefully. I hope you all have a great new year! Enjoy...****

* * *

Jack: **"You have my attention Locke. Whatever it is you want to show me, show me, cos I'm done playing games!"

_**Locke puts the gun down. He just stares at Jack. Waiting. Jack becomes angry, he was sick of these stupid minds games.**_

**Jack: **"Show me!"

_**He yells, some of the others take a step back, Locke has not moved, yet now people start looking worried. The ground suddenly shakes, they hear a loud shrieking noise, a noise known to be the smoke monster, but this noise was new. Jack turns to Kate and Sawyer.**_

**Jack: **"Sawyer, you take Kate and run! _**He turns to Juliet. **_Run! _**He turns to Desmond, Hurley and Jin. **_All of you! _**He looks at Sayid and Claire. **_Now!"

_**He sees Desmond, Hurley and Jin run, Sayid tugs on Claire's arm and they begin running. He turns and sees that Locke and Juliet have both gone. Yet as he turns more, he sees that Sawyer is trying to walk away quickly but Kate is kicking and shouting at him. His eyes begin to sting.**_

**Kate: **"Sawyer! You put me down you son of a bitch! Put me down!"

_**Surprisingly Sawyer carries on. Kate squirms and turns she sees Jack staring at her.**_

**Kate: **"Jack! Don't do this… Don't push me away. Don't…"

_**Sawyer has stopped, yet still with a strong grip on Kate.**_

**Jack: **"Sawyer don't you stop. You keep on moving. You take Kate and don't come back!"

_**Sawyer nods and carries on walking; he lifts Kate up a little. She starts hitting him, kicking him, wherever she could get a shot off she took it.**_

_**Tears spilling from her eyes. She finally stops fighting. This makes Sawyer stand still a moment.**_

**Kate: **"James… Let me go… Let me go… I need. I can't live without him. I… I'm in love with him."

_**She feels the hold on her release. She breathes out a sigh of relief, which suddenly is taken back in as a gasp. As she sees the smoke monster emerge next to the cockpit. She's about to run when she feels a droplet of water, fall down her neck onto her shoulder. It wasn't raining. She sees Jack; she bursts into a run, just as the smoke monster does too. Yet this was not **__**the**__** smoke monster, this one was a white smoke whatever you want to call it. Jack quickly turns to the sound of Kate calling him, he holds out his arm, telling her to stop, and go back. He quickly turns back to face the smoke monster that is now a few feet from him. He suddenly feels a hand grips his outstretched one. He falls to his knees as the smoke monster travels through him.

* * *

I know it was short, like I said I can only apologize. Yet I hope the quality was right. Let me know what you think, and if you like where you think the story is going. If you don't like it I can try to sway it more to your liking. But I need to know what that is. So tell me by clicking that button. Thanks Lauren x**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey thanks for all your comments and adds. I appreciate it. And just t let you know incase you all didn't figure out. Although you prob did, that the droplet that dropped on Kate shoulder was infact a teardrop from Sawyer. The next part is Jatey lol and well hope you enjoy it...**__**

* * *

**_

Kate turns in front of him, never letting go of his hand. She does not even look to see if the smoke monster has gone. She cups Jack's face with her free hand, and he starts to fall back. 

**Kate: **"Jack."

_**She asks scared and quickly. She helps lie him down. She kneels at his side looking at him, scared to touch him in case he leaves her forever, and at the same time if she held him she would never want to let him go. She acquires enough courage to feel his pulse. His pulse was beating strongly, yet why were his eyes still shut? She did not know what to do. She tries counting to five. 1.2.3.4.5… Suddenly Jack's eyes shoot open. Kate leans back alarmed. His pupils enlarged and eyes cloudy. She looks terrified, she closes her eyes tightly, and she feels Jack squeeze her hand firmly. She opens her eyes to find Jack's eyes normal, and him looking back at her puzzled and scared, yet a little relieved. His eyes fill up, so do hers at the look on his face. A look she has never seen before and it is breaking her heart at being unaware of what is causing it. She asks shakily.**_

**Kate: **"Jack. What is it… what happened?"

_**He shakes his head.**_

**Jack: **"No, no, it can't be… why would he, how…"

**Kate: **"Jack what happened?" _**A little stronger now.**_

**Jack: **"She can't be…We can't be…I mean, I would've known, they would've told me." _**A tear escapes his eye. Kate's too.**_

**Kate: **"Jack what is it? Who are talking about?"

**Jack: **"He's dead. And she can't be… Claire can't be my sister. Can she?"

_**Kate looks shocked; she did not know what to say. I mean what are the chances. Yet being here, on this Island, seeing the things they have seen; only a moment ago, they cannot even explain that. Therefore, her being his sister the probabilities probably are that much higher. It would not surprise her that much either.

* * *

**_

**Kate: **"I don't know. I really don't."

_**Jack nods telling her it's okay, that he's okay, and what ever happened he'd figure out.**_

**Kate: **"Okay. We should get to the caves. Are you feeling okay?"

_**He starts to get up, Kate quickly gets up and helps him, and he smiles at her softly.**_

**Jack: **"…Yeah. We should check that everyone else got away okay too."

**Kate: **"We'll worry about them if we have too. For now, I'm concerned about you. What just happened? We should…"

**Jack: **"I'm fine! Look I'm fine I just… I'm sorry, I just I can't explain what I saw. 'Cos what I saw can't be real, I can't see into the future, was it even the future I saw? How is he even alive?"

_**Kate takes a hold of his hand, she wasn't sure how to respond but she knew she had to tell him something, he needed her to tell him something.**_

**Kate: **"This Island Jack it isn't normal, we all know that. What the hell is that thing that went through you, I don't know. There's so many things that can't be explained. But if there's doubt in your mind about your father, and Claire being your sister, then there has to be some possibility that it's true. And the good thing is… You can find out. You can talk to her, and find out the truth. Plus her being your sister surely isn't a bad thing."

_**Jack smiles at her, she smiles back, maybe she did know what to say.**_

**Jack: **"You're right. I can ask her, and even if she isn't I'm not loosing anything. But if she is… I'll be gaining a sister."

_**They both smile.**_

**Kate: **"And a nephew."

**Jack: **"Yeah, yeah I would."

**_He likes the sound of that, some part of him wishing that she was his sister, then another wishing she wasn't because if she is then what he saw was true, but how can his father be alive. How can he explain that? Kate nods and he begins walking away, she follows walking by his side, both of them silently walking back to the caves, glancing at each other now and again and smiling.

* * *

Please keep reviewing. I shall update soon, prob 2moz night as I am goin tosee my Aunty in the morning, and shall be there quite a while. So tell me what you think and I'll update a.s.a.p. Lauren x_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey sorry for delay in updating, well newyear over, well just starting. Should be updating sooner. And longer chapters. Looking forward to Lost starting soon 200J8 ;-) lol. Anyway hope you like this chapter, let us know, as its a little bit of fluff lol. Well enjoy...****

* * *

**

They emerge through the bushes. They are welcomed back by smiling faces. People glad that they had returned safely. Both Jack and Kate reciprocate the gestures that are shown to them. Though secretly looking around to see who of the others made it back, Kate sees Sawyer in a corner sitting alone, Desmond and Jin stood further back, and Hurley, well Hurley was hugging her. She looks around, she looks again, and she couldn't see Sayid or Claire. She locks eyes with Jack, he must have just realised too. She breaks away from the hug, and excuses herself as she makes her way over to Jack. She touches his arm, and strokes it reassuringly with her thumb. He smiles a half smile. 

**Kate: **"They'll be okay you know."

**Jack: **"Yeah, I know. It's just… I guess this gives me a little time to think of what I'm going to say_** (she smiles at him)**_. 'Cos you know I can't just go up to her and say, hey Claire I think you're my sister. She would think I'm crazy.

**Kate: **"For what it's worth, if you explain and she still thinks you're crazy_** (Jack looks at her a little strangely, where was she going with this?)**_ I'll back you, up… We can be crazy together."

_**Jack laughs and so does Kate.**_

**Jack: **"Wow, thanks Kate… Although, I don't think you'd have a lot of convincing to do."

_**Kate looks shocked, she slaps him playfully on the arm, he's laughing at her, she starts to laugh too. Suddenly Jack remembers what they were talking about. He looks down. He could always loose track of everything around him, once he got lost in her eyes.**_

**Jack: **"Erm… I think I'm gonna head to the beach, see if I can see rescue coming… I know it's a long shot, but…"

**Kate: **"It's okay… Once she's back, I'll come and get you… Unless, you want me to come?"

_**Jack smiles again.**_

**Jack: **"I… Thank you, but I think I just need time to think."

**Kate: **"What, and you can't think whilst I'm around."

_**She says cheekily, although Jack starts to blush furiously, he turns around Kate looks a little surprised. She smiles.**_

**Jack: **"… I…Erm… I'll be going…"

**Kate grins. As Jack whose back was turned. Starts walking away. She calls after him he turns around instantly. She walks up to him, and hugs him tightly yet lovingly. He smiles remembering the last time she hugged him like this, he holds her back stronger than last time, and he breathes her in and then pulls away. He looks at her, and sees her blush slightly they both, unaware, lick their lips. Neither of them knowing what to say, yet words to them weren't needed; they could tell what the other meant through just a glance. And with a slight nod, Jack turns and heads to the beach. Kate watches after him, she's smiling. She turns, and catches Sawyer looking over at her, his features unreadable. How in this past week, things had changed so much, so quickly, yet she knew now, more than ever, what she wanted._

* * *

Well how was it?... Review please, and thanks for all your reviews and all those who are reading. It means alot. Well I'm off to bed, shall update later on today lol hopefully. Lauren x_**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey thanks for all your revies, and adds. This chapter is longer I hope it's okay, sorry if it seems a little OOC, but I've done what I thought might happen, regarding the situation they're in. So let me know what you think please. _**WARNING:**_ MAY INCLUDE SOME REFERENCES TO SPOILERS/RUMORS ETC... So enjoy..._**

* * *

**_

He was sitting on the beach, just staring out to sea. Once he had arrived, he went to check the damage caused from the explosions earlier. He winces when he sees Kate's tent. He turns and walks by what was his tent, he's about to go when something catches his eye shining, he turns and sees something in the sand. He walks over and finds his Father's watch lying in the sand, how did it get there, he hadn't seen it since before he flew, when it was in his luggage, but when he checked in it during the first days here, he couldn't find it, so he picks it up. He looks at it in his hands and walks to sit near the shore. When he had set off it was getting dark then, but now he realised how dark it was, and how late it must be. Why hadn't Kate come? Had Claire, and Sayid not come back? He thinks for a moment whether to go back or not, but decides to stay here a little while longer. He looks at his fathers watch again; he was so caught up in it he did not hear someone approaching, until they spoke. 

"Hey."

**Jack: **"Kate? _**He turns. **_Claire, I'm sorry I thought you would've been Kate.

_**She smiles and comes to sit next to him.**_

**Claire: **"Kate told me you wanted to see me… _**She can sense Jack is going to say something. **_Kate's walking back as we speak. She told me that even if I didn't agree to let her walk with me, she'd have followed me anyway." _**Jack smiles.**_

_**They both smile. Claire looks at the watch in Jack's hands.**_

**Claire: **"I guess you can use that again, _**Jack looks at her. **_the watch,now that we're going home, we have the use for time again."

_**He hands her the watch, she doesn't know why but she takes it, and feels somewhat overwhelmed.**_

**Jack: **"It was my father's. I was on the way to his funeral, when the plane crashed."

**Claire:** "I'm sorry… _**She turns the watch over and looks at the watch, there's a name on the back. **_Christian, was that your Father's name?"

_**Jack looks surprised and a little disappointed but he nods.**_

**Jack:** "What, what was you're father like?"

**Claire: **"I… I didn't really know him; I didn't even know his name… Wait, why do you want to know about my father?"

**Jack: **"I… earlier I… that smoke thing went through me, knocked me out or somethin' and I saw us all… most of us at the airport…"

_**Claire's eyes widen.**_

**Claire: **"What you had a vision? Like Des… What did you see?"

**Jack: **"I don't know what it was, but I saw you there, you were stood with a man… he had hold of Aaron… You called the man Dad, and said that Aaron was his Grandson."

_**Claire's eyes fill up.**_

**Claire: **"I can't believe after how I treated him, he'd come out to meet me… What did he look like?"

**Jack: **"He's about the same height as me, grey medium length hair, average build… You have his eyes… **_he looks away for a moment, then back at Claire one he'd finished what he'd said next. _**He had this sort of presence about him, like he had some kind of authority. Like a Doctor. But what I saw can't be true…"

**Claire: **"What, if it wasn't true how do you know what my father looks like… How do you know he was a Doctor? You've never even met him…"

_**Jack laughs a little. Claire looks a little angry.**_

**Jack: **"I saw what I saw, but it can't be true because, the man, the man you were with… he's my father. And my father's dead."

_**A tear escapes Claire's eye. Jack stands up.**_

**Claire: **"He wasn't around much; he had another family in LA… I can't remember much about him, the last time I saw him, we argued. He told me that I needed to let go, he wanted me to take my mother off life support, he said that I was keeping her alive for the wrong reasons, that I wasn't doing it for her, I was doing it because of my own guilt… I yelled at him and told him to go back home to his family, and that I never wanted to know his name."

_**He sits back next to her.**_

**Jack: **"His name was Christian Shepherd…He'd always tell me to let things go. He used to say that I didn't want to be the hero and save everyone, 'cos when I failed… I just don't have what it takes."

**Claire: **"I guess he was wrong about you."

_**Jack looks at her a little surprised.**_

**Claire: **"You've saved everyone here, you've got us all rescued. You're the hero."

_**Jack smiles, but it soon fades as he sees a light in the distance, he squints. He sees it's a flashlight and it's coming closer, he stands up, Claire asks him what's wrong, he tells her to get up, she does, and he puts her behind him. Jack and Claire now see about four people walking up the beach. Jack reaches for his gun in his jeans and aims it in the strangers' direction. The people are close, Jack could've shot them by now but he waits, he sees a man approaching as the others stand still.**_

"Hello Jack."

**Jack: **"Who are you?"

_**The man holds out his arm, Jack cocks the guns.**_

**Man1: **"Hey, hey calm down, no need to go shooting people, it's a flashlight, so you can see us better."

_**Jack hesitates then reaches out for the flashlight, he shines it on the people. He can make out two more men, and a woman.**_

**Jack: "**What do you want?"

_**The other people shine their flashlights on Jack he's blinded for a moment, he blinks when they lower their flashlights he sees every one of them aiming a gun at him and Claire.**_

**Man1: **"Now, let's not let this get out of hand, so why don't you put away the gun, and we'll do the same, then we can work something out."

**Jack: **"Work something out! Like I can trust you, you said you were coming here to rescue us."

**Man1: **"Well, we never actually said those words."

**Jack: **"What do you want?"

**Man1: **"I'd like your help Jack Shepherd, and your sister's too."

* * *

So there it is, you know what to do by now ;-) I will update sooner, depending on how quickly I get some reviews. It will however be up within the next few days regardless. But please review :-) Lauren x 


	20. Chapter 20

**Man1: **"We'll do the formalities later shall we? Why don't I introduce you to the team?"

_**Cut to Claire running in the jungle, breathing heavily, she emerges through some bushes, and into the caves. She places her hands on her knees, catching her breath. When she looks up people are surrounding her. She sees Kate pushing through to the front.**_

**Kate: **"What happened? Where's Jack?" _**She asks panicky.**_

**Claire: **"Some people came, they. They knew about me and Jack Kate, I don't know who they were, but they wanted us to help them…"

**Kate: **"Where's Jack? What's happened to him?"

**Claire: **"He's with them. He gave me his gun, and told them that… he, he let me escape."

_**Kate looks around quickly, others look shocked and a little scared, would those people come here?**_

_**She looks at the gun Claire is holding.**_

**Kate: **"Give me the gun."

_**She says a little strongly now.**_

**Claire: **"Jack said not to go looking for him."

_**She says quickly.**_

**Kate: **"Yeah, well I don't always do as Jack says. When his life is in danger, I'll do whatever I can to help him. Now give me the gun."

_**Claire hands over the gun, her hand shakes a little. Kate checks the ammo. She then pulls out her gun from her jeans and checks that, Claire's eyes look alert.**_

**Kate: **"How many of them were they?"

**Claire: **"Why do you…"

**Kate: **"How many Claire! And are they armed?"

**Claire: **"Erm four I think, but there could be more hiding. And at least 3 of them had guns Kate."

**Kate: **"I'm guessing hidings not their style. Okay.

_**She turns around and sees Sayid and Juliet approaching and Sawyer has come a little closer too.**_

**Sayid: **"I'll come with you."

**Kate: **"No. Sayid you stay and protect everyone. In fact being so close to the beach, I'd say you move some placer safer."

**Sayid: **"What about you? You can't possibly take on four armed men?"

**Kate: **"The men will be no trouble. _**This causes Sayid to raise his eyebrows.**_ My concern is if they come searching, if they haven't already for us."

**Sayid: **"Then I suggest I lead the rest of us some place safer."

**Juliet: **"What about the village where I lived, the others don't live there anymore, and it has that fence to protect us from outsiders."

**Kate: **"I guess you best get leading just in case I don't reach the beach in time."

**Sayid: **"What about you and Jack?"

**Kate: **"Keep someone near the fence just in case we show up, but have the fence turned on. We should be with you at the most within 48 hours."

**Sayid: **"Good luck."

_**Kate nods and holds a gun in either hand. She starts running.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Hi, back again, sorry for delay, been a little busy at college, and well weren't to sure how many of you thought about this story. Anyway I'm back with the next installment, let me know what you think. Thanks to all that have reviewed and have stuck with the story so far, and the new people who have added the story, thanks a lot hope you like this new chapter.Here goes, enjoy...

* * *

_**Cut to Kate running in the jungle. She looks determined, yet you can see a tear fall down her cheek. She's running fast now, dodging the branches and roots in her way. She finally comes to a halt, as she emerges through the bushes onto the beach.**_

**Kate:**"Jack?"

_**She asks unsure as she sees him, she thought he was in danger, here he was shaking hands with the supposed enemy.**_

_**Jack turns on the spot as he hears her voice, taking a step forward, Kate stands still, shaking her head.**_

**Jack:**"Kate. What're, what're doing here?"

**Kate:**"I thought you were in trouble! It's the others all over again. You just thinking about yourself Jack?"

_**She says a little spitefully, even though she didn't mean it. Jack looks offended and hurt.**_

_**Suddenly the four people around Jack have guns aimed at Kate. He looks panicked yet Kate remained calm.**_

_**He turns looking at the people around him, pleading with them not to hurt Kate.**_

**Man1:**"She puts the guns down or we have no choice, you know we need her on our side. This wasn't supposed to happen Jack!"

_**Kate looks surprised. Yet she raises the guns.**_

**Kate: "**She, she isn't doing anything you say!"

**Jack:**"Kate, put the guns down. They're not here to hurt us…"

**Kate:**"So you on their side now Jack? What do you need me for?"

_**A little anger rising in her voice.**_

**Man1:**"Kate, put the guns down, we don't want to have to hurt you to get you to co-operate with us."

_**Kate starts laughing.**_

**Kate:**"Do what you like; I'm not working with you. I can take at least three of you out before you kill me…"

**Jack:**"Kate. Don't talk like that. Please, just listen to what they have to say…"

_**Just then, Man1 grabs Jack, aims a gun at his head, Kate freezes, and Jack looks surprised, a little scared, and starts to fight against the grip of the man holding him. But he's strong, and keeps a hold on Jack.**_

**Man1:**"I didn't say we were gonna kill you. We don't like to use force Kate, but we need _you_, we need _him_, this would all be for nothing if, 'cos for our plan…"

**Jack:**"Our plan! Daniel, you holding a gun on me was supposed to be a thing of the past."

_**Daniel laughs slightly.**_

**Daniel:**"I'm sorry Jack; I have to go back on my word. Won't happen again. Just depends on how much Kate here cares about your life."

_**Kate had been frozen in her place, seeing Jack in the position she had herself been in petrified her, she now realised why Jack acted the way he did that night. She was snapped back to the moment at hand, when she heard her name mentioned and how much she valued Jack's life.**_

**Daniel:**"Five seconds Kate.1._** Five seconds, no that couldn't be, she couldn't shake the fear off. **_2._**She had to, she found his eyes, his eyes locked with hers, and she realised she didn't need to count to five. **_3…"_**She needed him. Click.**_

* * *

**So what did you think, I know another cliffy, but you should know me by now, and if you don't I'm a biiiiig Jack lover, I don't want no harm coming to him, just depends on the amount of reviews I get. So go on, review...**_** Thanks for reading Lauren x  
**_


	22. Chapter 22

hey all I'm sorry this new chapter is a bit late, I haven't been well, then got swamped with more college work now I'm back, but well here's the new chap I hope you like it, it is a little shirt but hey its the quality that counts lol. Thanks to all that have read and thos of you who have reviewed, this is for you. Enjoy...**  
**

* * *

**Daniel:**"Five seconds Kate.1._** Five seconds, no that couldn't be, she couldn't shake the fear off.**_2._**She had to, she found his eyes, his eyes locked with hers, and she realised she didn't need to count to five.**_3…"_**She needed him. Click.**_

* * *

_**She hadn't even felt the guns fall out of her hands, and into the sand, she was still looking intently into Jack's, 'cos looking into his eyes took it all away. She didn't even hear herself when she shouted for them to stop. The moment she heard that click she thought he was gone; it was over, but it was the man, Daniel loading the gun, now it was real, now she was hearing everything.**_

**Kate:** "You let Jack go, and I'll do what ever you want."

**Daniel:**"Well, it looks like you were wrong Jack, she does love you."

_**Kate looks a little confused, but just then Jack is pushed forward towards her, all thoughts aside, she instantly pulls him into a hug. She rests her head on his shoulder; he holds her back and breathes her in. He could not believe that he could have lost his life a minute ago and all he could think about, all he was scared about was leaving her behind. **_

**Kate:**"The deals done."

_**The people look toward Kate, Jack tries to lean back but Kate holds him tighter, he gives up and rests his head on her shoulder. She nearly collapses as she feels his lips graze her skin on her shoulder. She holds Jack, and looks directly at the man Daniel. She looks him in the eyes.**_

**Daniel:**"That's great, now why don't you two lovers break apart for a second, and we can sort some kind off plan out."

_**Kate lets Jack go and walks forward a little, she is now standing in front of Daniel.**_

**Kate:**" You ever try and use me and Jack against each other again, by threatening our lives like you just did, and I swear that'll be the last mistake you'll ever make. _**She walks even closer and whispers into Daniels ear. **_I'll kill you last."

_**She steps back, she felt Daniel tense as she made that last step closer before she whispered into his ear. She knew that he was putting on a front, and so she needed him to know who called the shots. She holds out her right hand.**_

**Daniel:**"Like I said earlier you two are important to us, we definitely need you alive." _**He says trying to sound in control, although his voice hitches slightly.**_

_**Daniel holds out his hand, and shakes Kate's hand. He leans forward and whispers in Kate's ear. **_

**Daniel:**"I'll keep you two alive. As long as you keep your promise to kill me last."

_**Daniel steps back, he turns to the rest of his people. Kate turns to Jack he raises his eyebrows.**_

**Kate:** "You okay?"

_**He nods.**_

**Jack:** "You?"

_**She nods also.**_

**Kate:**" Yeah, I think this just might work."

* * *

Did it deliver? Let me know what you think, I really do appreciate them all, as it tells me you like what I'm doing and that I'm not wasting my time. Well press that button and tell me how I'm doing ;-) Lauren x 


End file.
